wwewwffandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bill Goldberg
William Scott Goldberg1 (27 de diciembre de 1966) más conocido como Bill Goldberg o Goldberg es un actor, ex-luchador profesional estadounidense y ex-jugador de fútbol americano.2 Goldberg es mejor conocido por sus apariciones en la World Championship Wrestling (WCW) y en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Dentro de sus logros destacan un reinado como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW, un reinado como Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, dos reinados como Campeón de los Estados Unidos de la WCW y un reinado como Campeón por Parejas de la WCW junto con Bret Hart. También es famoso por haber acumulado un invicto de 173 luchas en la WCW. Goldberg es también famoso por su frase: "¿Quién sigue?" Índice *1 Carrera como jugador de fútbol americano *2 Carrera como luchador profesional **2.1 World Championship Wrestling (1996-2001) **2.2 All Japan Pro Wrestling (2002-2003) **2.3 World Wrestling Entertainment (2003-2004) *3 Carrera como actor *4 Vida personal *5 En lucha *6 Campeonatos y logros *7 Filmografía **7.1 Películas **7.2 Apariciones en la televisión *8 Referencias *9 Enlaces externos Carrera como jugador de fútbol americano Jugó fútbol americano universitario en Georgia, donde fue seleccionado como All-American y All-SEC en la posición de nose guard. Fue seleccionado al egresar de Georgia como un defensive end por los Los Angeles Rams en el draft de 1990. Fue seleccionado en la 11ª ronda, siendo la 301ª selección global en ese draft. Jugó por dos años ahí y en 1992 fue contratado por el equipo Sacramento Surge de la World League of American Football, ganando un campeonato con ese equipo en ese mismo año. Goldberg entonces regresó a la NFL y jugó con los Atlanta Falcons de 1992 a 1994. Después de ser cortado por Atlanta, en 1995 Bill fue seleccionado por el entonces equipo de expansión, los Carolina Panthers, pero de nuevo fue cortado por Carolina, ya que al parecer no se había recuperado de una lesión en el abdómen, finalizando su carrera en el fútbol americano profesional. Carrera como luchador profesional World Championship Wrestling (1996-2001) http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:B-Goldberg.jpgGoldberg en el 2009.Goldberg había conocido varios empleados de la World Championship Wrestling (WCW) mientras vivía en Atlanta, Georgia, y decidió dedicarse a la lucha libre profesional tras conocer a Sting y Lex Luger en un gimnasio. Fue enviado a la escuela de la WCW, la WCW Power Plant, donde fue entrenado por Dwayne Bruce. Tras entrenar varios meses, debutó el 24 de junio de 1997 bajo el nombre de Bill Gold, derrotando a Buddy Landell. Hizo su primera aparición en la televisión de la WCW el 22 de septiembre de 1997 episodio de WCW Nitro, derrotando a Hugh Morrus bajo el nombre de Bill Goldberg, pero poco después fue acortado a Goldberg. Tras esto, se mantuvo invicto en los combates televisivos, derrotando en World War 3 a Steve McMichael, con quien empezó un feudo, derrotándole en Starrcade. En SuperBrawl VIII derrotó a Brad Amstrong y en Spring Stampede a Perry Saturn. Pero el 20 de abril de 1998, en Nitro, ganó su primer campeonato al derrotar a Scott Levy, ganando el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WCW, reteniéndolo en Slamboree ante Saturn y en The Great American Bash ante Konnan. Además, el 6 de julio de 1998 en Nitro derrotó a Hollywood Hogan, ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW, pero tuvo que dejar vacante el estadounidense. Tras esto, lo retuvo con éxito en Bash at the Beach ante Curt Hennig, en Road Wild en una Battle Royal de 9 personas, y en Halloween Havoc ante Diamond Dallas Page, pero lo perdió ante Kevin Nash en Starrcade a causa de una interferencia de Scott Hall. Junto a esto perdió su racha de victorias, acumulando 173 victorias consecutivas. Empezó un feudo con Hall, al que derrotó en Souled Out en un Ladder/Stun Gun match. Tras esto, tuvo una segunda racha de victorias, derrotando en SuperBrawl IX a Bam Bam Bigelow, en Spring Stampede a Nash, en Slamboree a Sting y en Road Wild a Rick Steiner. En Halloween Havoc derrotó a Sid Vicious, ganando por segunda vez el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos de la WCW, pero lo perdió el día siguiente contra el Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW Bret Hart, con quien empezó un feudo, durante el cual derrotaron a Creative Control el 22 de noviembre de 1999 ganando el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de la WCW, pero lo perdieron el 13 de diciembre ante Kevin Nash y Scott Hall. Goldberg y Hart se enfrentaron entre sí por el título de Hart en Starrcade, pero la lucha acabó sin resultado después de que Goldberg le diera una patada en la cabeza que le causó una contusión legítima, lo que causó el retiro de Hart de la lucha libre profesional. En Mayhem derrotó a Vicious en un "I Quit" match. http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Goldberg_with_a_fan.jpgGoldberg en la WCW junto a una fan.Regresó el 29 de mayo en Nitro, interfiriendo en una lucha entre Kevin Nash y Tank Abbot & Scott Steiner. En The Great American Bash interfirió en un combate por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WCW entre el campeón Jeff Jarrett y Nash, atacando a Nash y cambiando a heel. Durante las siguientes semanas derrotó a Scott Hall por el control del contrato de Hall, a Rick Steiner y a Kronik (Brian Adams & Bryan Clark). Tras esto tuvo un feudo con Lex Luger, a quien derrotó en Mayhem y en Starrcade, pero tras la lucha, Buff Bagwell le atacó, empezando Goldberg un feudo con Luger y Bagwell, quienes se llamaron Totally Buff, enfrentándose en Sin junto a su entrenador de la Power Plant Dwayne Bruce, perdiendo Goldberg y Bruce después de que un fan les atacara.3 4 5 Esta historia fue creada para que Goldberg se sometiera a cirugía en su hombro, pero la WCW fue comprada por la World Wrestling Federation en marzo de 2001. La WWF no compró el contrato de Goldberg a la Time Warner, la matriz de la WCW, así que esperó a que su contrato finalizara para firmar en otras promociones.3 4 All Japan Pro Wrestling (2002-2003) En 2002, el contrato de Goldberg finalizó y firmó con la All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW), haciendo su regreso al ring el 30 de agosto de 2002, derrotando a Satoshi Kojima en cuatro minutos y dos segundos y el 31 de agosto derrotó a Taiyo Kea. Tras esto, firmó un contrato con la AJPW, lo que no le impedía trabajar para otras compañías, derrotando a Rick Steiner el 17 de noviembre de 2002 en Yokohama en W-1 e hizo equipo con Keiji Mutoh para vencer a Kronik en Tokio. World Wrestling Entertainment (2003-2004) http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bill_Goldberg.jpgGoldberg firmando un autógrafoGoldberg fue contratado por un año por la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) en marzo de 2003. Debutó en la WWE el 31 de marzo de 2003 en un episodio de RAW, la noche posterior a WrestleMania XIX e inmediatamente comenzó un feudo con The Rock al aplicarle una Spear. Su feudo con The Rock terminó en Backlash, ganando Goldberg la lucha. Durante el siguiente medio año tuvo otra racha de victorias, derrotando a gente como Three Minute Warning, a Christian en una Steel Cage Match o Chris Jericho, con el que tuvo un feudo que terminó en Bad Blood con victoria para Goldberg. Tras esto, empezó un feudo con el Campeón Mundial Peso Pesado Triple H, enfrentándose a su equipo Evolution. Finalmente, tuvo su oportunidad por el campeonato en SummerSlam en la segunda Elimination Chamber de la historia. En la lucha se enfrentó a Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Kevin Nash, Chris Jericho y Triple H, eliminando a Michaels, Jericho y Orton, pero fue eliminado por Triple H después de que le golpeara con un mazo. Sin embargo, tuvo otra oportunidad en Unforgiven, donde Goldberg derrotó a Triple H y ganó el campeonato. Durante su reinado lo retuvo en Survivor Series ante Triple H, lo retuvo ante Shawn Michaels en un episodio de RAW, pero lo perdió en Armageddon ante Triple H en una lucha donde también participó Kane. Luego tuvo una serie de enfrentamientos verbales con Brock Lesnar, empezando un feudo con él cuando, en Royal Rumble, al salir en número 30, fue atacado por él y eliminado por Kurt Angle. Como venganza, Goldberg interfirió en la lucha por el Campeonato de la WWE de Lesnar en No Way Out entre Lesnar y Eddie Guerrero, dándole a Guerrero la victoria. Lesnar y Goldberg se enfrentaron en WrestleMania XX en la que Stone Cold fue el árbitro especial, ganando Goldberg la lucha. Tras esto, la WWE le ofreció un nuevo contrato, pero Goldberg se negó a firmar otro por su malestar con la empresa. Carrera como actor Goldberg fue el primer invitado en la "Clínica del Dolor"", un programa de radio sobre lucha libre profesional, en Rochester, Nueva York, que comenzó el 14 de noviembre de 1998. Hizo varias apariciones más en el programa, con su última aparición llevada a cabo el 19 de noviembre de 2005. Goldberg comenzó a actuar mientras trabajaba para WCW en 1999. Hizo su aparición en "Soldado universal: El retorno" participando en la realización del video musical de Megadeth "Les aplasta", que fue incluido en la banda sonora. Él continuó utilizando esta canción en su entrada en combate en la lucha profesional. En 2003, Goldberg apareció en Punk'd, con Ashton Kutcher instruyendo a un especialista para atropellar una réplica de la moto de Goldberg con un camión mientras él miraba. Sin embargo, la broma salió mal cuando el especialista perdió la moto. En 2004, hizo su aparición en The Longest Yard, interpretando al recluso Battle En junio de 2005, Goldberg empezó grabar un programa de televisión en The History Channel llamado Automaniac. Él describe la serie como "un show de 30 minutos con 16 episodios, hablando acerca de la historia de los automóviles y motocicletas, y lo que es su histórica retrospectiva." La serie fue cancelada en agosto de 2005 después de 11 episodios.6 Vida personal La madre de Goldberg, Ethel, es una violinista clásica, mientras que su padre, Jed, es graduado de la universidad de Harvard, él es un obstetra y ginecólogo (ellos están divorciados). Además de tocar el violin, Ethel cría flores, y en una ocasión tuvo éxito creando una ganadora de premio híbrido de orquídea la cual ella llamo luego Goldberg. El 10 de abril, de 2005, Goldberg se casó con Wanda Ferraton, una stunt double a quien conoció durante el rodaje de la película "The Longest Yard". Él y Ferraton tienen un hijo, Gage A.J. Goldberg, que nació el 10 de mayo, de 2006. Goldberg es un abogado de los derechos animales y un conferencista de ASPCA, y ha advertido al Congreso de los Estados Unidos para hacer conciencia del mal provocado por las peleas de animales. Goldberg es dueño y operador de "Extreme Power" Muay Thai, un centro de entrenamiento en Oceanside, California. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Jackhammer''1 2 (Vertical suplex powerslam) **Spear,1 2 a veces desde una posición elevada7 8 **Chokeslam2 *'Movimientos de firma' **Bodyscissors9 **Cross armbar10 11 12 13 **Elbow smash14 11 15 16 17 **Múltiples knees strikes18 19 20 **Shoulder block21 11 22 **Varios tipos de powerslam: ***Front14 12 23 22 24 25 ***Belly to back suplex side18 14 ***Lifting side23 ***Full Nelson26 ***Deadweight side ***Fireman's carry11 ***Scoop10 11 12 15 ***Sidewalk22 **Rolling cross kneelock19 27 28 15 29 20 30 **Flying clothesline **Varios tipos de kick: ***Super14 11 23 ***Hook29 ***Drop11 28 31 ***Big boot27 32 21 **Pumphandle derivado en front slam,26 33 fallaway slam2 20 34 35 o suplex36 37 **Two-handed chokelift38 **Swinging neckbreaker,2 a veces invertido13 22 39 **Varios tipos de suplex: ***Belly to belly10 19 ***Belly to back ***Underhook14 32 21 22 ***German ***Vertical **Varios tipos de gorilla press, usualmente precedidos de one-handed chokelift:40 ***Drop41 ***Flapjack42 43 ***Slam40 ***Front slam20 34 ***Scoop slam14 44 ***Gutbuster27 ***Spinebuster1 *'Apodos' **"Da Man"21 12 23 17 **"The Phenom"14 **"Godzilla"24 Campeonatos y logros *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Bret Hart **Triple Crown Championship (Quinto) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Luchador más inspirador del año - 1998 **PWI Debutante del año - 1998 **Situado en el N°2 en los PWI 500 de 199845 **Situado en el N°9 en los PWI 500 de 199946 **Situado en el N°39 en los PWI 500 de 200347 **Situado en el N°48 en los PWI 500 de 200448 **Situado en el N°75 dentro de los mejores 500 luchadores de la historia - PWI Years, 2003.49 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **WON Debutante del año - 1998 Filmografía Películas *"La historia de Jesse Ventura"(1999) como "Luger" *"Soldado universal: El retorno" (1999) como "Romeo" *"Listos para luchar" (2000) *"Looney Tunes: de nuevo en acción"(2003) como "Mr. Smith" *"El clan de los Rompehuesos" o "Golpe bajo" en sudamérica (The Longest Yard)"(2005 ) como "Battle" *"Santa's Slay" (2005) como "Santa Claus" *"El niño y yo" (2005) como sí mismo *"Medio muerto 2" (2007) *"Prisioneros de Alcatraz" (2007) Apariciones en la televisión *"El barco del amor: la siguiente ola" (1998) episodio "Capitanes valerosos" como "Lou "el paria" Maguire" *"Solo para hombres" (2000) episodio "Especial de vacaciones II" *"Si, cariño" (2002) episodio "Caminar como un hombre" como "Tipo grande" *"Padre de familia" (2002) episodio "Sugerencias del público" como "Pasajero del bus hambriento" (voz) *''Arliss'' (2002) in episode "In with the New" *''Kim Possible'' (2002) episodio "Pain King vs. Cleopatra" as "Pain King" *''Modern Marvels'' (2004) episodio "Private Collections" as himself *''Punk'd'' (2003) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2005) episodio "My Heart Belongs to Daddy" as "Inmate #2" *''Automaniac'' (2005) as himself (host) *''The Contender'' (2005) in episode "Who's Playing The Game?" as himself (uncredited) *''Pros vs. Joes'' (2006) as himself *''Bullrun'' (2004,2005,2006,2007,2008) hosted *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2007) Loophole Categoría:Luchadores Categoría:Luchadores Retirados